


Frost Bitten Shinobi

by AzureCipher



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Naruto is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCipher/pseuds/AzureCipher
Summary: Naruto and Kiba are off scouting an old mine when a snow storm strikes. Through his own actions Kiba gets soaked and undresses to dry his clothes and attempt to warm up which Naruto all but too happy to help with.Gift for the artist Giko18 who does 3D gifs and artwork using various models such Kiba and Naruto. He can be found on twitter @Giko182





	Frost Bitten Shinobi

Snow fell heavily on the distant mountain side where an old mining complex lay rusting into oblivion, the old mine shafts having long since run dry. Amidst the ruins a light glowed from the old warehouse turned outpost by the local villages for scouting purposes. Protruding from an open hatch a single thick lens was scanning the horizon or what it could with the heavy snow falling blinding the observer from getting a better view. 

Leaning back in his aging chair, the observer groaned as a puff of steam escaped his lips. “Nothing, the snow is too thick to see an inch outside.” Pulling a blanket over his shoulder he leaned back throwing an empty ramen cup at the room’s heater. “Work you hunk of junk! It’s too cold in here to break down!”

Groaning the old heater rattled to life casting the dim room in a hot amber glow before settling down into a soft hum. Stretching, Naruto Uzumaki ran this hand through his hair while pacing the room in boredom. “Come on Kiba, where the hell are you?”

In the main shaft Kiba Inuzuka who was dressed in a thick gray hooded jacket was leaning against a support beam while he waited for companion Akamaru who scouting up ahead. Neither of them trusted the heavy groans the old tunnels were giving. “Fucking intel was shit, I am calling it now. This place has been crumbling for years. No one would be stupid enough to use as a base of operations.”

Shivering at another icy gale that blew through the tunnel, the canine ninja cursed himself for ever accepting the mission in the first place. Stepping up through the darkness, Akamaru shook his head while attempting to rid himself the rocky dust that now coated his fur. The mines shafts were devoid of any life, not even a wild deer dared venture into their rolling depths.

“Nothing?” Nodding, Kiba growled.

“Damn this mine!” Fist slamming into the support beam before him, a soft groan filled the shaft while Akamaru jumped backwards. “What’s wrong…” With a thick snap the old water pipe that flowed overhead finally pulled free from its rivets, soaking Kiba with a flood of thick rusty slush. 

Brow twitching in untamable fury, “FUCK THIS PLACE!!!”

Ear twitching at what sounded like a soft explosion Naruto stood up with a cup of coffee warming his hands. “Kiba?” Grabbing his jacket, the blonde had no more than stepped outside when Akamaru stormed past him eager to get in where it was warm. Brow raising, he looked up at the yard where Kiba was marching forward with a blood thirsty rage.

Stepping aside as he stormed past, “Uh coffee is on…The heater.”

“GOOD!” Throwing his jacket to an old desk to drip dry as he slumped down beside the heater pulling off his now frozen shirt. “Mine is empty, like I TOLD YOU!” Mummering to himself he ran an old towel through his hair in attempt to be rid of the slush that still clung to him.

Slipping down beside him, Naruto passed a cup of hot coffee and warmed ration they had brought for the mission. “Fall into a waiting pool?” 

Ripping into the ration, “Nah, damn pipe burst overhead. Soaked me to the bone.” A soft howl could be heard from the corner where Akamaru was resting. “Shut it you, that could have happened to anyone.” Sipping the coffee, he went back to explaining it between bites. “Mine is falling apart. No one would dare use it as a base of operations. We are lucky it hasn’t come down around us yet. See anything?”

With a hard shrug Naruto leaned forward. “Nah, storm is to thick to see past the yard.”

Nodding Kiba rubbed his cheeks in frustration. “This is mission was such a waste of time. Can’t wait to go home.”

Sapphire eyes glancing over his partners frame, a soft smirk formed. “I don’t know I think it is pretty cozy here.”

Laughing, “Cozy my ass! Hey what are you doing?!” Snapping he could feel Naruto scoot in behind him pressing his chest against his back while pulling the thick gray blanket over them both. 

“Keeping you warm. Last thing you need is frostbite, idiot.” Arms wrapping around his partners toned chest he smirked into his shoulder blade. “Though your ass does look cozy, Kiba.”

Blushing warmly Kiba sipped his drink in a vain attempt to ignore the blonde. “Just don’t make this weird, ok? Should have brought a second coat…” He quickly he looked down as Naruto nodded into his back, a soft purr brushing his icy flesh. 

Fingers wandering, Naruto slipped his hands down Kiba’s sides, tracing the muscles while slowly rubbing them. “You really toned up, Kiba. It’s nice…” Scooting in closer, Kiba swallowed sharply as a warm bulge pressed against him but he attempted to ignore it. 

Nuzzling in to the back of his neck, Naruto hands continued to explore. Brushing inwards his fingers were soon rubbing over his taut washboard abs, which were frigid to the touch. Tracing over each bulge he counted silently to himself, rubbing here and there to stroke a reaction. Digging his fingers in sharply, Kiba gasped much to the blonde’s glee. “Sorry.” He whispered back softly.

“Lair!” Kiba whimpered back, his cheeks flush.

Rubbing his thumbs underneath each thick pec, “I can hear your breathing get sharper. You are enjoying this. Am I right?” Nipping soft at the brunet’s shoulder he couldn’t resist running his hot tongue up to his ear. “I can stop if you are warmed up enough.”

Wincing at how tight his pants had become Kiba wanted to say he wasn’t enjoying this, but he couldn’t deny himself. “God damnit why does he smell so good now?!” Normally he was used to Naruto’s natural musk and it never fazed him, but now it was practically suffocating! He smelled of rich spices that seemed to numb his sense of reasoning. 

“Come on, lets get you out of these.” Snapping back, Naruto was unbuckling his pants pulling them away with several hard tugs before throwing them to where his coat was. Each pant leg was dripping with red water. “Commando style, very nice dog boy.” 

Always one to walk around in the buff, Kiba loathed underwear with a passion, so when he did wear clothes he always went commando. “Someone is packing too.” 

Leaning over his shoulder Naruto ran his hands over each muscular thigh while admiring the thick seven-inch member that was resting against his abs. Despite having seen Kiba several times at the local bath house, he never got the chance to see the thick uncut member fully erect. Licking at his shoulder softly the blonde was impressed by the four-finger thickness. Working his way back up he slid his hands down through the thick wild nest of hair cupping the heavy balls that hung below. 

Whimpering, “Stop talking, just stop.”

Tugging on his ear lobe roughly while stroking the thick member to attention, “Remember when we fooled around in the bathhouse?” Massaging the head, precum oozed around his fingers while his free hand moved down rubbing Kiba’s hole. “You had the biggest orgasm I had ever seen. Hehe, you turned deep red when I licked it up.” 

Shaking his head, Kiba was now deep red in embarrassment while he whimpered for more. “That was when we were little stupid…MMMM!!! Nar…Naruto!” Panting as a finger slipped inside him causing the brunet to lean back into his partner’s chest panting. “I still have the biggest cum shot around.” He teased with hunger for more. Leaning back kissing the blonde deeply the two bodies dripped with sweat as the heater burned hotter.

Breaking away softly with Kiba still on his tongue, Naruto grinned. “You will have to show me.” Returning to the heated embrace the two’s tongues wared for dominance as every inch was explored. All the while Naruto was working a second finger into the dog ninja who purred heavily at the sensation.

Fingers rubbing against his sweet spot, Kiba’s member was gushing around the stroking hand which once covered was brought up to his lips. “You’re salty.” Tongue running between his fingers, Naruto smirked as Kiba in turned licked his palm clean. Licking his lips while leaning inwards he nipped at the blonde’s ear before running his tongue down his neck.

“I still taste better than you do.” A soft heated sneer formed on his lips which Naruto arched a brow at in annoyance.

Pushing him to the floor with hard thud, “Oh yeah? Than do you don’t want this bone?” Teeth flashing, Naruto unbuckled his pants allow the orange clothing to slip to the floor along with his boxers in one swift go. Swallowing Kiba nodded hungrily as a massive twelve-inch member was stroked to attention in front of him. He knew Naruto was no slouch when it came to girth but now he suddenly felt small and for once he didn’t care! Scooting foward on his knees the dog ninja buried his nose deep in the thick golden bush that reeked of that musk he craved so bad.

“Fuck you smell so good!” 

“Fuck Kiba, hungry?” Lapping at the golden hair, he couldn’t think straight as he reached behind working two fingers back into his tight hole. The musk was driving his sex drive through the roof. “Slow down boy, there is plenty of time.”

Panting, his cock oozed a puddle onto the floor, the dog ninja needed Naruto. “When you get so big?” Grabbing the massive member with a lustful haze he moved in sucking at the head while stroking the rod. “MMmmm! Naru…To.” Slipping a third finger inside he groaned in desperation for more, his fingers not doing the magic Naruto’s did.

Tongue wrapping around the throbbing tool, Kiba explored every inch of it with lustful hungry. Glancing upwards while running his thick tongue up the shaft he caught Naruto blush softly. “I must be doing good!” Mentally praising himself he continued until he couldn’t stand it.

Patting his head, Naruto pushed him back down onto all fours. Wanting to see how far he could push him, “You are going to have to beg for it, dog boy.” Kneeling the blonde grinned sharply at the whimpering mess that was Kiba. “Tell me what you want…” Leaning over his sweaty back, the blonde ran his tongue along his spine while caressing his sides by dragging his nails over the warm body ever so softly. Clawing into the blanket the dog ninja whimpered begging for Naruto to just do it already but he was ignored.

Stroking his inner thigh, Naruto smirked cruelly at how the dog ninja shivered beneath his touch. Eyes glimmering with dangerous delight he worked his way over teasingly slow before running his dripping tongue over the tight hole before him.

Rearing back in shock Kiba attempted to sit up out of reflex only to feel Naruto pushing him back down while lapping at the entrance hungrily. Cheeks now deep crimson, he growled into the blanket, “Please Naruto, AHH!!! End it…Please…” 

“Narrr…Naruto….Ahh fuck!” Clawing into the blanket Kiba could feel his toes curl as the rough tongue slathering his hole before slipping inside him. “AHHH!!” Struggling to stay up, his thick member splattered the blanket in a layer of molten seed. “Mmm, ah…Naruto…You have to…”

“Hmmm?” Pulling away Naruto was rubbing the cum across his dripping hole. “Have to what Kiba? I am not a mind reader.”

Swallowing, Kiba’s body was on fire. He wanted to be taken over and over till he couldn’t walk. “Please…” Teeth grinning at having to beg for this. “FUCK ME, DAMNIT!!! Ram your massive cock inside me and knock me up! Make me your pet Uzumaki!”

The room fell silent, aside from Kiba’s panting. Burying his head into the blanket, the dog ninja wanted to crawl in a hole from embarrassment. Forcing his eyes shut to black out the world, he didn’t dare move until a hand pulled him from the covers. Opening his eyes once more two bright sapphire blues were looking back at him. 

“Naru…” Starting to speak, the blonde pressed a finger to his before pulling him into a tender passionate embrace. Resting atop the sculpted ninja, Kiba need only nod, feeling Naruto’s member rubbing against his hole as signal he was being given free reign. Swallowing, he grasped the thick shaft while pushing down slowly on the massive tool, gasping sharply as slipped in.

“Ahhh…Ahh! Fuck, to big!” Leaning back another two inches slide in stretching him wider than any of his toys did. “MMmm!!! Fuck you are too big!” 

Tilting his head to the side, “Oh come now Kiba, you are only halfway down. Here let me help.” Reaching over he began to tease the dripping member with long slow strokes while rubbing the slit with his thumb. Purring at the mixed sensation the remaining six inches slipped in, pushing him over the edge. He struggled not to scream in ecstasy. “Good boy! Now can you finish the job?”

Pressing his hands into Naruto’s chest, Kiba slowly worked up the strength to raise off the member before slamming back down on it. “AHHH! Fuck you are so deep!” Feeling new sensations sparking to life, the brunet found new energy to ride the massive member. Whimpering with sinful desires as he did.

“MMM!! Fuck Kiba you are hotter than that heater! Fu..cking tight too!” Wincing at the burning restrictions, Naruto struggled not to cum in the first minute. Turning his focus to Kiba he grabbed his hips, guiding him to new levels pleasure the ninja never knew.   
“Fuck, Kiba…” It wasn’t working, his influence only made the session more intense.

Growling with charka flaring, Naruto grabbed him by the hips lifting him up before shoving him to the near by wall. “Screw it dog boy, you want this I will give it to you!” Pushing him into the wall, a grin formed as Kiba wrapped his legs around Naruto’s waist while he clawed at his back. “MMmm! Right there Kiba, take every inch!” 

Gasping at the sudden roughness, Kiba pulled Naruto in closer locking lips as the pace hasten. “Breed me Naruto! Make me your slut!” Breaking away he groaned as the blonde buried his face in the curve of his neck, biting him roughly. “Ahhh!” The sensation of teeth digging into his neck was too much, he couldn’t think straight!

Feeling him pull out he completely he began to protest weakly when all twelves inches were rammed back in, rocking him back into the wall. “AHHHH!!” Collapsing to the blonde’s shoulder, seed dripped down their legs and onto the floor in a thick puddle as Kiba felt his balls empty from the pounding.

“MMm, take every dr..OOP!!!” Wall cracking behind him, Naruto released a deep animalist growl as Kiba screamed silently! Raking Naruto’s back red, his body burned hotter as molten seed flooded him. “Fuuck! Take it Kiba!” Milking every drop deep inside him, the two stumbled back panting heavily as seed oozed down Naruto’s legs.

Collapsing to makeshift beds, Kiba nuzzled in close to the blonde never wanting to leave this moment of pure bliss. “You can never leave again, not after that.”

Stroking the brunet’s tattooed cheek, “You were tighter than a vice Kiba, I could fuck you forever.”

Propping up on his arm. “Is that an offer?” The sparkle in Kiba’s eyes gave him pause but a smirk slowly formed in realization. “Cause if you are I won’t say no.”

Pinning him to the bedding, “You’re mine dog boy!”

“Yes master!” Growling, Akamaru who was in the next room covered his ears groaning at the thought of those two going at it again. They were so noisy!


End file.
